un nuevo comienzo
by aiida-Dsalvatore
Summary: es una historia sobre alec Vulturi y un cambio en su vida, siento no dar más detalles pero creoq ue apra entender la historia es necesario leerla ya que un simple summary no puede describirla
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! En fin empezaré diciendo que no estaba nada segura de escribir este fic pero me vino la inspiración y no sé…a lo mejor no merece la pena pero tenía que intentarlo no??**

**La historia se sitúa justo después del enfrentamiento de los Cullen contra los Vulturi, recordáis que se marcharon a visitar al padre de Nahuel??**

**Este fic está dedicado a todas aquellas que soñamos con Alec Vulturi.**

**Disclaimer: por desgracia estos personajes no me pertenecen…ya quisiera yo**…

Todo estaba listo Aro había decidido acabar con ellos y yo, como siempre, comencé a hacer actuar mi don. Pude ver como la niebla comenzaba a deslizarse sobre el suelo y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en mi rostro; los veía ahí de pie, aterrados, sabiendo que había llegado su final, que no tenían escapatoria…

Cuando mi don comenzó a hacer efecto sobre los condenados el resto de la guardia de movió y comenzó a avanzar para aniquilarlos pero entonces un chirrido metálico rasgó el aire, me giré y lo que vi entonces hizo que las piernas me temblaran y cayera al suelo. El cuerpo de un vampiro de pelo castaño se encontraba muerto en el suelo, pero no era eso lo que mis ojos contemplaban con horror sino la cabellera rubia que yacía a su lado y que debería estar conectada al cuerpo de mi hermana…Jane.

Mi rostro de ángel se deformó en una mueca que reflejaba la tristeza que en esos momento recorría mi cuerpo, nadie excepto yo y el vampiro de la guardia que había matado al hombre de pelo castaño se había percatado de la muerte de Jane(N/A: ya sé que para matar a un vampiro es necesario descuartizarlo y quemar todos los pedazos pero si no cambiaba eso no podía continuar con la historia).

El resto de la guardia había terminado de matar a los condenados, pero yo ya no prestaba atención, solo contemplaba el cuerpo de mi hermana a la espera de que volviera a levantarse aunque yo sabía que eso era imposible, ella estaba muerta.

De pronto alguien me empujó, apartándome del cuerpo de Jane para dejar paso a Aro que miraba la escena como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Jane…- la voz de Aro estaba teñida de emoción, jamás me había parado a pensar en lo mucho que mi hermana le importaba a Aro- Jane… ¿cómo es posible? No puede ser…

- Mi señor…

- ¡Tú! Explícame cómo es posible…

- Cuando toda la guardia se desplazó para atacar a los vampiros juzgados este apareció por detrás y antes de que la señorita Jane pudiera reaccionar él ya la había matado así que se lo quité de encima y le maté.

Esa conversación debería interesarme pero no lo hizo, vi entre lágrimas como dos integrantes de la guardia tomaban a Jane en brazos mientras otro encendía una hoguera para incinerar a Jane como era costumbre hacer con todos aquellos que morían perteneciendo a la guardia de los Vulturi.

Me levanté y comencé a alejarme. Justo antes de abandonar la escena eché una última mirada al cuerpo de mi hermana que ahora era devorado por las llamas. En el instante en el que fijé mis ojos en ella sentí como una parte de mi alma se desvanecía para siempre, sin embargo un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a florecer en mi interior…libertad.

Di media vuelta y comencé a correr hacia Volterra.

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? A mí sinceramente nunca me ha gustado Jane pero no sé ahora que lo he escrito desde el punto de vista de Alec me ha dado un poquito de pena que haya muerto pero sin ese suceso me sería imposible continuar la historia.**

**En fin espero vuestros reviews tanto para felicitarme como para preguntarme como para llamarme monstruo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado actualizaré en cuanto pueda**

**Saludos!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo!! Lo cierto es que debería estar actualizando otra historia pero llevo un par de día pensando en este capítulo así que decidí actualizar aquí primero. Por cierto os informo de que gracias a un par de personas retomaré mi fic sometida el cual había dejado abandonada porque no se me ocurría cómo continuarlo…todo esto nos demuestra el gran poder de los reviews!!!**

**Y también quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que tienen en cuenta mis historias os quiero!!**

"Ya nada me retiene aquí". Me encontraba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de mi habitación contemplando los muros de la ciudad de Volterra.

"Jane ha muerto, ahora puedo marcharme" Hace tiempo que dejé de sentirme atraído por la violencia que se manifestaba cada noche en el castillo, los Vulturis habían dejado de preocuparse únicamente por el respeto a las leyes, ahora también les preocupaba el poder, el hecho de que pudiera haber una familia más poderosa que la suya, por eso hacía varios meses que contemplaba la felicidad de los humanos de la ciudad mientras el sol me impedía salir al exterior.

"Tengo que marcharme" le había dicho anteriormente a mi hermana."No puedes marcharte, no puedes abandonarme" me respondía, y como siempre yo cedía una y otra vez, y como siempre permanecía con ella viendo como la justicia dejaba de ser importante para dar paso a la corrupción, al deseo de poder, al engaño…cada noche.

Pero ahora no había nada que pudiera convencerme para que me quedara, mi única razón para seguir aquí se había esfumado. Me levanté y comencé a prepararme.

Ya empezaba a anochecer, los últimos rayos de sol teñían el cielo de un color anaranjado que se hacía más débil a cada minuto. Todo estaba listo solo debía esperar, nadie sabía que me marchaba, me había desecho del símbolo que me identificaba como Vulturis se encontraba abandonado encima de mi escritorio y yo me encontraba mirando el cielo, esperando el momento.

Comenzaba a escuchar los ruidos que indicaban la creciente actividad en el castillo, faltaba poco…

De pronto el momento llegó, el último rayo de sol se extinguió y salté por la ventana aterrizando con un ruido sordo varios metros más abajo.

Me volví para observar por última vez el castillo que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos años y entonces eché a correr.

No tenía mucho tiempo y debía alejarme lo máximo que pudiera; en cualquier momento podrían empezar a buscarme y yo no quería que me encontraran. Corrí y corrí alejándome de las zonas al descubierto y adentrándome en el bosque. Mis sentidos estaban más agudizados que nunca, oía cada ruido por mínimo que fuera, percibía cada hoja, cada milímetro de corteza que me rodeaba mientras avanzaba sin preocuparme hacia dónde iba.

Me alejaba de Volterra, y estaba decidido a no volver jamás.

**Bueno ya sé que este capítulo es más corto que el anterior y pido perdón por ello pero no tengo tiempo para más. En compensación os diré que va a pasar algo muy interesante en el próximo capítulo. Y ahora llega el momento de ponerme de rodillas y suplicar que me dejen algún review tienen más poder que el que se piensa… hasta pronto!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos pido perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo. Tambien se que este capitulo es mas corto que los otros pero no podia decir nada mas sin adelantar cosas del proximo capitulo XD. Espero que les guste**

Volterra(Aro)

- Alec no está en su habitación.

Genial, era todo lo que me faltaba, primero la muerte de Jane y ahora esto, Jane… aún me dolía pensar en ella, la imagen de su cuerpo siendo recorrido por las llamas estaba grabada en mi mente.

Alejé esa imagen de mi mente y me concentré en mi problema más reciente: Alec no estaba.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos salir a buscarle, Aro?

Marco estaba impaciente por encontrarle; lo cierto es que yo también lo estaba pero había que actuar con prudencia, quizá le estábamos dando más importancia de la que realmente tenía.

-No, Marco. Tal vez simplemente necesita estar solo un tiempo, no debemos olvidar que Jane era su hermana. Dejemos pasar un tiempo.

(Alec)

A pesar de haberme marchado mis hábitos apenas habían cambiado, principalmente seguí bebiendo sangre humana. Y ahora tenía hambre.

Había detectado a un humano varios metros al este y decidí dirigirme hacia allí.

Me detuve a pocos metros de su posición y observé entre las sombras.

Ella estaba sentada con un libro entre las manos y la espalda apoyada contra el árbol; su ondulado pelo castaño oscuro caía por sus hombros fundiéndose en su vestido lila que realzaba su piel del color de la crema.

Cuando me cansé de observarla insté a mi don a actuar, pero apenas había recorrido unos pocos metros cuando no pudo avanzar más. M e adelanté por la sorpresa y entonces ella se giró. Sus ojos verdes me contemplaban sin miedo, sin sorpresa, solo reflejaban curiosidad. Lentamente se puso en pie, y con sus ojos todavía fijos en mi rostro avanzó un apso en mi dirección ocasionando que la niebla, mi don, retrocediese a su vez.

Sonrió.

-Soy Ainara.

Se dio la vuelta y se internó en la espesura.

No la seguí, simplemente me quede parado contemplando el lugar donde había desaparecido. Poco a poco me acerqué al lugar donde había estado sentada. Aún conservaba su olor. Ainara olía a algo que yo conocía pero en ese momento no supe identificarlo.

**Bueno qué les pareció? Espero vuestros reviews sabeis que todos son bienvenidos jajajaja. No tengo mucho tiempo asi que no dire nada mas solo espero que esten disfrutando con esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Una ultima cosa tengo previsto actualizar mi fic sometida dentro de poco por lo que si os interesa estad atentos.**

**Besitos!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! siento muchísimo haber desaparecido todo este tiempo pero ha habido ciertos problemas…En fin aquí os dejo el capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**Pd.: la parte en cursiva se corresponde a lo que hay escrito en el diario(aunque supongo que ya lo habréis imaginado XD)**

Alec pov

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y a esa hora había adquirido al costumbre de ir a sentarme en las ramas de unos árboles y observar a Ainara mientras leía.

Tomaba la precaución de ocultarme bien pero, a veces, tenía la sensación de que ella sabía que yo estaba allí observándola; aunque normalmente eso no me importaba.

Observarla mientras leía era fascinante ya que mientras sus ojos seguían las letras su rostro y su cuerpo reflejaban todo tipo de emociones que me hacían sentir como si yo también estuviera leyendo lo mismo que ella sostenía entre sus manos; recuerdo una ocasión en la que vi como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro y sentí el impulso de acercarme y abrazarla para evitarla cualquier daño; debo reconocer que mis emociones me asustaron, aunque por suerte no cometí el error de acercarme, algo que habría tenido consecuencias catastróficas.

Como cada tarde me senté y aguardé su llegada.

Fui consciente de cuando empezó a llover cuando las finas y frías(al menos apra los humanos) gotas rozaron mi pálido rostro. Supe entonces que ella no se presentaría; una inquietud infrecuente en mi persona me recorrió al ser consciente de que hoy no hallaría paz en su presencia, que hoy no experimentaría la sensación de ser un monstruo.

Decidí dedicarme a vagar por el bosque sabiendo que no era probable que alguien se encontrara por allí en estas condiciones climáticas.

Me alejé lo suficiente como para cazar sin llamar la atención, no era mi hora habitual de caza pero no me importaba; justo cuando empezaba a darme por vencido capté el olor de una niña que volvía a casa, sus padres la echarían en falta, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

A la caída de la tarde regresé a la zona que se había convertido en mi "lugar de descanso habitual" pero justo antes de detenerme capté un destello plateado que procedía de un árbol. Esto no debía preocuparme ya que fuera lo que fuera no podría dañarme, así que, haciendo caso a la curiosidad que me invadió, me acerqué al árbol rodeándolo para descubrir un hueco que habría pasado desapercibido para cualquier persona normal.

El destello procedía de su interior así que introduje mi mano hasta tocar algo duro. Lo extraje y me encontré con un libro entre las manos, no, un momento, ¿los libros no tenían candados, cierto? No, definitivamente no era un libro lo que yo sostenía, era un diario pero ¿de quién?

Capté un sonido y me apresuré a devolver el diario al hueco del árbol y esconderme entre los árboles conteniendo la respiración para evitar abalanzarme sobre el autor de los pasos que se acercaban. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció una figura encapuchada que se protegía de la lluvia a la vez que ocultaba su rostro. Me giré intentando entrever el rostro que se escondía bajo la tela pero fui incapaz de descubrirlo.

Observé cómo la figura sacaba el diario del hueco y, tras ponerlo a resguardo bajo la capa, se alejaba del bosque. Me mantuve en alerta durante varias horas hasta que él o ella regresó y volvió a depositar el diario en el árbol; Si había venido durante los últimos días a esta hora no era extraño que no le hubiera visto ya que solía estar de caza. Me mantuve atento a cualquier indicio que pudiera darme una pista acerca de quién era aquella persona, y cuando se volvió alcancé a vislumbrar una cabellera castaña y ondulada.

Esperé a que se alejara y volví a extraer el diario. Me subí a uno de los árboles y lo sostuve entre mis rodillas.

¿Era Ainara? Desde luego se asemejaba a ella…¿Significaba eso que este diario le pertenecía? Sentí un enorme deseo de conocer lo que había escrito en su interior pero tampoco quería invadir su intimidad. De todos modos, ¿realmente importaba? Quiero decir, después de todo sólo era una humana como las demás. No, no lo era definitivamente, aunque yo me negara a aceptarlo en mi interior la consideraba diferente.

Ella me intrigaba, quería saber más de ella, costara lo que costase. Puede que me esté precipitando y el diario ni siquiera sea suyo…Ansiaba que lo fuera.

Forcé el candado y me dispuse a averiguarlo. La tapa del libro fue retirada lentamente por mis dedos y comencé a leer.

_7 de septiembre_

_Querido diario:_

**Bueno pues ya está. Sé que es cortito pero por el momento no me veo capaz de escribir capítulos más largos. No sé cuando publicaré el siguiente cap porque voy a irme de vacaciones y lo más probable es que allí no tenga ordenador.**

**En fin muchos besos para todos los que seguís mi historia os estoy muy agradecida**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida…

En fin sé que mis disculpas no valen nada y lamento también desilusionaros pues esto no es sino una nota de autor que yo considero bastante importante. Voy a dejar de publicar en fanfiction pero no abandonaré mis historias, en lugar de eso volveré a publicar desde el principio en mi nuevo blog.

Su dirección está en mi perfil y os invito a todos a que lo visitéis y me deis vuestra opinión sobre él. Intentaré actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora y también intentaré escribir capítulos más largos para mantener a los lectores contentos.

Mis más sinceras disculpas.

aiida-Dsalvatore


End file.
